


Dreadful Second Date

by Leppeh



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Dates [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mirandy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leppeh/pseuds/Leppeh
Summary: When work becomes busy, we do what we can to accommodate our dating life.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: A Series of Unfortunate Dates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699762
Comments: 46
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Just borrowing the characters for a little fun and games.

After a trying day of running around chasing leads and interviewing people, Andy Sachs was happy to sit down with a cup of hot coffee and get off her feet. She was even happier to find the Starbucks coffee shop not too busy with patrons, enabling her to find a seat by the window to work on her article. It had taken her months and many long hours, while working at the _Mirror_ and after, to build a reputable reputation for herself as a freelance journalist. She knows she’s lucky to be able to work anywhere she wants and have the ability to be picky with what she wants to write. It’s the life she had always imagined she’d have when she had decided to be a journalist, however, it’s only in the recent weeks that she’s actually truly happy.

Andy never dared to think that Miranda Priestly would feel anything other than dislike and, dare she even think it, _hate_ Andy for abandoning her during Paris Fashion Week. She had hoped that Miranda would possibly forgive her one day and maybe they’d be acquaintances or friends, but she didn’t dare to hope for more. She had gone on many unsuccessful and bad dates since her and Nate had broken up. No one, man or woman, could hold her attention for long and somehow, she’d end up comparing them to Miranda. Andy snorted and shook her head. _‘As if anyone can come anywhere near Miranda. I should have known there is only one and that is Miranda herself.’_

The vibration of her phone, setting on the table next to her laptop, brought her out of her thoughts. Looking over at her phone screen, she grins like a lovesick teenage girl as ‘The Missus’ appears on the locked screen. _‘Speak of the Devil and she shall appear.’_ She had missed Miranda very much and was quite frustrated that they haven’t gotten a chance to see one another again since their first date at Coney Island two weeks ago. It wasn’t all Miranda’s fault though, even if _Runway_ had been keeping her busy, Andy’s freelance work had also picked up and been keeping her busy. 

“Miranda, hi!” Andy greeted cheerfully.

“The girls are asking when you’ll be over with the prints.”

Andy chuckles at Miranda’s no nonsense greeting. “Funny, I actually picked up the prints yesterday, so I’m free whenever you are.”

“I was free last weekend.”

Andy winces at what Miranda was implying. They had made plans for dinner at Miranda’s townhouse last Saturday, but she had to go away for an assignment at the last minute and had only gotten back two days ago. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m back now though, so I’m flexible to whenever you...,” Andy trails off as she watches a familiar town car drive by the cafe. “Miranda, where are you right now?”

“Andrea, what does that have to do with what we’re discussing?” 

Hearing Miranda’s exasperated voice over the phone, causes Andy to grin. “Well, I’m at Starbucks, the one right across from Elias-Clarke and _was_ going to offer to bring you coffee, _but_ you’re correct, I’m getting off topic.”

Andy patiently waits for Miranda’s reaction. She knows Miranda would be tempted with the offer of a good cup of searing hot, center of the sun coffee. 

“Five minutes.” Is all Andy hears before the call ends. Chuckling, Andy mentally pats herself on the back for still being able to anticipate Miranda’s needs. She goes over to the counter and places her to-go orders then goes back to her table and packs up her belongings. 

**XXXX**

After hanging up the phone, Miranda notices from her reflection in the car’s window that she’s smirking. She rolls her eyes at herself for acting like a preteen talking to their crush for the first time. Letting out a sigh, she sits back in the town car and enjoys the few rare moments of peace. Her day had started off with so much potential before it all went to hell in a handbasket. Somehow, all of her staff have lost their brain capacity midmorning and no one was able to string together proper sentences or ideas. The main culprit to ruining her day was her imbecile of a second assistant, double booking her appointments and forgetting half of it. Needless to say, that position is now vacant.

A soft tap on her window causes her to open her eyes to the wonderful visual of her Andrea standing there in front of her, Starbucks’ coffee tray in her hands, grinning at her. She’s not sure what it is or why, but the sight of Andrea with her big, bright smile makes her insides flutter and her day brighter. Taking a second to gather herself, Miranda slips her sunglasses on, grabs her bag and opens the door to get out. 

“Hey, you.”

Miranda slowly runs her eyes down Andrea’s form, taking in the light washed, skinny jeans, marled v-neck sweater, and combat boots. Her Andrea had gone for the casual yet chic look. She gives a light nod of her head as she runs her eyes back up to Andrea’s face.

“That better be hot,” she stated, while taking one of the coffee cups and began to walk towards Elias-Clarke’s entrance.

“Of course, I’m not some newbie,” Andrea retorted.

“Are the prints on you?”

“Yeah... I mean yes. They’re in my bag.”

Once she got to the front entrance, Miranda turned her head back to see Andrea still standing in the same spot looking at her, better yet at her derriere. Tilting her sunglasses down, she looks at Andrea over the rim of her sunglasses and smirks. She had felt the heat of Andrea's eyes slowly moving down her body as she was walking towards the door. 

**XXXX**

Andy felt like she’s in the twilight zone, not that she’s complaining. Especially when she had gotten to watch Miranda stroll towards Elias-Clarke building in one of Andy's favorite Miranda Priestly's outfits, **_the_ ** Bill Blass; her sexy hips swaying intoxicatingly with her 'I give no damn' attitude. Andy was ruined just watching that. Now, riding in the elevator with Miranda up to _Runway_ , all she could smell was Miranda’s heady perfume that’s made just for her. All of the moments reminded Andy of her time at _Runway_. It reminded her of all the times she had discreetly watched Miranda and how much she missed it. The last time she was in this elevator with Miranda was before Paris, when she was still Miranda’s second assistant. Now here they are again. Except this time, she’s not standing there as Miranda’s second assistant, but as… as what? Girlfriend? Sounds a little plebeian for Miranda. Lover? No, they aren’t there yet. Partner? No, too soon for that. Andy frowns as she goes through the various titles and nix all of them. 

“What is it?” Miranda asked.

Andy, realizing she was staring at Miranda’s face, but not really focusing on it, makes eye contact with Miranda, only to see Miranda raising her eyebrow at her in question. However, before she could respond, the elevator came to a stop at _Runway’s_ floor and the doors slid open. Miranda faced forward and strolled out, ignoring everyone around her and glaring at those that didn’t move out of the way quickly enough. Meanwhile, Andy had to scramble out of the elevator and walk quickly behind her in order to keep up. _‘God, if I ever want to walk beside her, I’ll need to remember how fast her pace is or quit daydreaming.’_

Glancing around the floor, Andy notices that _Runway,_ aside from some new faces, hasn’t changed much. The layout and the furniture are still the same. There are some faces that she remembers and from the surprise look on their faces, they remember her too. She gives them a light nod in greeting and continues to follow Miranda down the corridor towards her office. Upon arrival at her outer office, Miranda thrusts her coffee at Andy to hold onto then slips off her coat and bag and tosses them at the second assistant’s desk, Andy’s old desk. While Miranda took the coffee cup back and strolled into her office, Andy lingers at the outer office to take in her old workplace. Emily, the first assistant, wasn’t at her desk but the second assistant is and she’s currently hanging up Miranda’s coat and bag.

“You! What are you doing here?”

Andy whirls around to acknowledge the loud, shrill voice. “Hey Em! How are you? Did you just get back from lunch?”

“No! No! I don’t know how you got up here, but you need to leave before Miranda gets back to the office.” Emily stomps over and grabs Andy’s arm to pull her towards the outer office’s door. The effort was useless though, since Andy planted her foot on the ground and stared at Emily in amusement.

“Emily.”

Emily’s eyes widened and went into panic mode when she heard Miranda say her name from the inner office. “Bullocks,” she muttered quietly, before glaring at Andy and whispered, “I hate you.”

“Y- Yes, Miranda,” Emily stuttered out.

“If you’re done manhandling Andrea, move the run through up to 3 PM and where are my scarves? Must I hold my employees’ hands in order for them to get things done?”

“Y- Yes, Miranda. The second assistant is on her way now to get the scarves.” Emily lets go of Andy’s arm and gives the second assistant a glare causing the girl to jump out of her seat and out the door.

“Andrea.”

“Yes, Miranda.”

“Must you dawdle.”

“Yes, Miranda, I must,” Andy said cheekily before she grinned at Emily then saunters into Miranda’s office.

**XXXX**

Miranda kept her eyes on the prints sitting on her desk when Andrea walked into her office. She wasn’t sure why she had invited Andrea to _Runway_ when her schedule is filled with meetings for the rest of the afternoon. She knew she had a busy afternoon and couldn’t afford any distractions, especially if she wanted to leave the office by 6:30 PM to make it home in time for dinner with her girls. She _knew_ , but seeing Andrea after two weeks, not to mention the long length of time before, she just couldn’t let Andrea go again so soon. She wanted to keep Andrea near her as long as possible, preferably forever, but they’ll eventually get there. She hopes, she lives on it after all..

“I’m tied up with meetings for the rest of the day.”

“Oh, did you want me to leave?”

Looking up, she found Andrea had made herself comfortable on the couch in the corner with her laptop on her lap and notes laid out next to her. It was like she belonged there. When she makes eye contact with Andrea, she can see deep brown eyes filled with care and understanding. 

“No, I’m just letting you know.”

“Alright.”

**XXXX**

Music playing in her ears, Andy paid attention to nothing but her notes and the article she was trying to finish. She knew that Miranda’s assistants and other people had come and gone a few times from the various movements in the corner of her eye, but Andy didn’t bother to look up to confirm. It wasn’t her business. She was only there to…, well she wasn’t sure why she’s at _Runway_ or sitting in Miranda’s office while she’s busy with her meetings. Andy wasn’t going to question it either though, she was happy with being near Miranda even if they aren’t talking or interacting with one another, at least they’re in the same room. All of a sudden a hand comes down and blocks the view of her laptop. Andy looks up to see Nigel standing there grinning at her and rapidly talking to her. She motions to him with her hand that she couldn’t hear while removing her wireless earbuds. “Sorry Nige, I had music blasting so didn’t hear what you were saying.”

“I was asking you what you’re doing here in Miranda’s office.”

“Working on my article.” Andy grinned when Nigel gave her an exasperated look. “Just hanging out.”

Nigel raises his eyebrow at her. “No one just ‘hangs out’ in the dragon’s lair, Six.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Andy set her laptop aside and stood up to give Nigel a hug. 

“It’s good to see you, Nige.”

“Good to see you too, Six. You still haven’t answered by question though.”

“Nigel, must you stand there chattering all afternoon like some plebeian standing around at the water cooler?””

Andy watches as Nigel tense up and winces at Miranda’s reprimand, before turning around to face Miranda. 

“Sorry, Miranda.”

Amused, Andy looks over at Miranda to see the beautiful woman looking right at her with a glint in her blue eyes and the barely, recognizable smirk that no one but Andy was able to pick up. She returns Miranda’s smirk with a grin before giving her a quick wink then sits back down to continue with her article.

**XXXX**

Andrea Sachs was a distraction. Even if she sat there working diligently on her laptop and ignoring the busy hustle and bustle of Miranda’s office, Andrea Sachs is still a distraction to Miranda. Whether it’s to just look at her or to see what she’s doing, Miranda couldn’t keep her eyes away. Just last month, the only time Miranda got to see Andrea was at random events and those were quick glances. Now, if she wants, Miranda can walk right over and kiss her. _Hm… That’s a good idea._

Dismissing her staff and ensuring the door to her office is closed, Miranda waltzed over to Andrea and took hold of her laptop. Andrea looks up in surprise and confusion. Smirking, Miranda lays the laptop down on the coffee table and moves to straddle Andrea’s lap.

“Why Ms. Priestly, we’re in your office!” Andrea said, with her hand on her chest in mock indignation. 

“Are you telling me you don’t want to fool around with your **_ex_** boss? **_In_** your ex boss’ office, Ms. Sachs?” Miranda leered, her hands running along Andrea’s arms and teasingly brushing her breast for a millisecond before stopping atop her shoulders. 

“Well, when you put it **_that_ ** way.”

Andrea runs her hands up Miranda’s thighs and upon reaching her hips, she pulls Miranda closer to her. 

“Now that you have me **_under_** you, what are you going to do to me, **_boss_**?”

Without responding, Miranda buries her fingers in Andrea’s wavy locks and pulls her head closer so Miranda can capture the brunette’s soft lips with her own. 


	2. Chapter 2

While heading toward Miranda’s townhouse in the town car, Andy can feel the tension surrounding the older woman. Their ride so far has been quiet and Miranda has been sitting stiffly while looking out her car window. Wracking her brain, Andy can’t think of anything that happened for Miranda to be so tense. They had a nice make out session in her office and then it was back to work for a couple of more hours with no further interruptions. Andy examines Miranda’s body language again and finds that the older woman is fiddling with her hand then reaches up and plays with her necklace. Based on her time working as the fashion maven’s assistant, she can tell by the body language that the older woman is agitated about something. Reaching over, Andy captures one of Miranda’s hands with her own. 

“Hey beautiful, what’s wrong?” Andy softly asked.

Miranda stops with her fidgeting and looks down at Andy’s hand lying on top of hers. Andy squeezes her hand in reassurance. “Whatever it is that’s bothering you, you can talk to me about it. No judgement, I promise.” 

“I-, I’m sorry our first date and now this second one aren’t real dates,” Miranda said, while glancing over at Andy then back down at their hands.

“What? Miranda, what do you mean? Have you changed your mind about us?” Panicking, Andy starts to pull her hand away from Miranda’s only to have Miranda capture it back and link their fingers. 

“No! Andrea, no,” Miranda said gently. She leans over and brushes Andy’s hair out of the way and cups her cheek. “I haven’t changed my mind about us. What I was **_trying_ **to say is I’m sorry our dates have been shared with my daughters. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to wine and dine you properly. You deserve better Andrea and I haven’t been able to give you that.”

Sitting quietly, Andy gazes into Miranda’s soft blue eyes, letting the various emotions Miranda is openly letting her see to relieve the piercing ache in her chest. She can see love and tenderness in Miranda’s eyes, but she can also see fear and self-doubt flash briefly. Seeing that from Miranda, reminds Andy that she wants to protect the woman from any type of hurt or pain and to reaffirm that she cares deeply for her. Making up her mind, Andy unbuckles her seat belt and moves to straddle Miranda’s lap. The surprised look on the older woman’s eyes caused Andy to smirk.

“Don’t get too excited Priestly, we’re not making out in the backseat of your town car,” Andy teased. “At least not right now.”

“Oh?”Miranda challenged, her hands moving to cup Andy’s ass and pull her closer.

Andy mocks glares and tsks at Miranda as she takes Miranda’s hands and moves it to her hip. “Behave, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you, Priestly.”

“Yes, Andrea.”

Brushing the forelock away from Miranda’s eyes, Andy leans in and gives her a brief, tender kiss. “Our first date was the best date I’ve had in my life. I knew coming into this that I would have to share you with your daughters and _Runway_. I know and have accepted that I won’t be your first or second priority. Maybe it’s because I’ve worked for you and have seen how you’ve had to deal with everything. I understand and I’m okay with it. I don’t want our relationship to be a burden to you. I want you to be happy and know that I’m here and am happy with whatever time you can give me. Whether it’s us working in the same room, like earlier at your office, or having dinner and hanging out with your daughters. I’m fine with either as long as you’re there. Besides, I like spending time with your little devils.”

“You silly, foolish girl.” 

Miranda pulls Andy closer and buries her head in the crook of Andy’s neck. The brunette’s selfless declaration had Miranda’s eyes brimming with tears, but her lovely scent soothes her soul. With her composure back in place, Miranda pulls away enough for her to make eye contact with Andy while letting the brunette know what she means to her.

“You deserve more than scraps, Andrea. I can’t promise that I’ll be on time for our dinners and dates, but I want you to know that you are as important to me as my daughters are.”

Grinning like a maniac, Andy gently strokes Miranda’s cheek. “Have I told you that I’ve missed you? Not just recently, but since Paris. I regretted leaving the way I did since it meant me ruining the possible chance of seeing you again. When you came to my rescue weeks ago, it was like a dream come true. I was very happy to see you again. We both have busy schedules, Miranda. These past few weeks proves it. As long as we both put in the work to have a few seconds for one another, I have confidence we’ll be fine.”

“Oh? You have confidence do you?” Miranda, wanting to lighten the mood, goaded.

Andy nods her head affirmatively. “I’d have more confidence if you make sure to schedule a routine make out session like the one in your office earlier.”

“Is that right?”

Instead of answering, Andy moves closer to Miranda and captures her lips in a searing kiss.

**XXXX**

“Mom!”

Before Andy can follow Miranda into the townhouse, she hears loud footsteps running toward them and two pairs of lanky arms surrounding the older woman’s waist. Andy quietly snickers when she hears Miranda let out an ‘Oomph!’ sound upon the girls’ impact. Miranda glanced back and glares at her causing her to smirk back in amusement.

“Mom!”

“Did you talk to her?”

“When is she coming?”

“Bobbseys,” Miranda began.

“Did she get the films developed?”

“You should call her right now and demand she be here with the pictures now.”

“Girls!” Miranda said firmly. Caroline and Cassidy both stopped talking and looked up at their mom with an apologetic look. “Now, let me come into the house and maybe you’ll have all your questions answered.”

The girls sheepishly nod their heads and pull away from Miranda so she can move away from the front door. Miranda, knowing what is going to happen the moment she steps further into the foyer, steps over to the coat closet and turns back toward the front door so she can get a better look at what is to come. Meanwhile, Andy is leaning against the door frame, with her arms crossed, watching the twins’ eyes follow their mother’s movement, not catching sight of her yet. 

“Close the door, Bobbsey.”

Caroline, following her mother’s command, turned toward the front door to close it. Andy playfully gives Miranda a stink eye before standing up straight to brace herself for the collision that’s about to happen. Caroline’s eyes widen at the sight of Andy standing in the doorway. 

“ANDY!” She yelled out, before she ran toward the brunette and wrapped her arms and legs around the woman. Upon hearing her sister’s exclamation, Cassidy follows Caroline’s action in greeting their favorite brunette.

Chuckling, Andy wrapped her arms around them to ensure they don’t fall from their koala imitation. “I’m guessing you girls miss me?”

“We waited for...”

“FOREVER!”

“I know and I’m sorry. I’m here now though... _SO_ , can I come in?”

Caroline and Cassidy release Andy from their grip, but instead of fully letting go of Andy they each took a hand and pulled her inside the house. With a pleased look, Miranda moved to close the front door.

“Did you bring the pictures?’

“You didn’t look at them without us, did you?”

“Yes, I brought them. And of course not! I promised to wait until we’re all together, didn’t I?”

Before the twins could say anything further, Cara walks up to them from the kitchen, with her coat and purse in her hand, to greet the two women and bid them good night.

“Hello, Miranda. Andy. Dinner is ready if you want to eat now.”

“Thank you, Cara,” Miranda said. “You have a good evening.”

“You too. Bye everyone.”

“Bobbseys, go wash up for dinner.”

“But…” Caroline began but stopped when she saw her mom giving her and her sister a stern look. “Yes, mom.”

While the twins went off to wash their hands, Andy took off her jacket and helped Miranda out of hers then hung them up on the coat closet. Turning back to Miranda, Andy leaned against the coat closet door.

“Would you like to go up and change?” Andy asked. “Not that I don’t love this outfit on you and would do anything to be able to take it off of you slowly.”

Intrigued, Miranda smirked and raised her eyebrow at Andy’s relaxed manner. Pitching her voice low, Miranda said, “Anything, Andrea?”

As if Andy wasn’t aroused already from the moment she laid eyes on Miranda, the older woman’s low, husky tone, that’s full of innuendos, hit Andy’s lower region like a heatwave had come through causing her to be ever more hot and bothered. 

“Tease.”

“Hm… That's not teasing, Andrea. It’s a promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to end this yet so... *shrug* I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Not beta, all errors are mine. Please see disclaimer from chapter 1.
> 
> Note: rating have been updated. ;)

In a teasing mood, Miranda decided to not change out of her Bill Blass pant suit. Instead, she took off her blazer and undid another button on her white top to show more cleavage. She smirked when Andy let out a pained groan and muttered 'evil’ under breath. 

“Come along, Andrea,” Miranda taunted, her hips swaying more while walking towards the kitchen. “Dinner won’t serve itself.”

Andy let out another groan before deciding to return Miranda’s tease with a little playfulness. She swiftly walked up behind Miranda and grabbed her by her waist. Miranda let out a surprised yelp then tried to squirm away from Andy when her fingers found Miranda’s ticklish spots. 

“Andrea!” Miranda uncharacteristically shrieked out. 

The twins while walking towards the kitchen to help their Mom and Andy with setting the table for dinner, heard the unexpected shriek from their mom, quickly dashed towards the kitchen. At the entrance, they can see their Mom laughing and trying to break free of Andy’s grasp. They had never seen their mom that carefree or playful with anyone, but them. Caroline and Cassidy shared a look before dashing over to join the two women in their tomfoolery. 

The tomfoolery lasted for another five minutes before a loud rumble resonated in between the laughter causing all four to stop with their tickling. Miranda arched an eyebrow in question while looking around at the other three. Caroline and Cassidy shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. Meanwhile, Andy’s face blushing as red as a tomato.

“Sorry, I haven’t really eaten anything all day,” Andy stated sheepishly.

“Well then, girls set the table while Andrea and I plate the food.”

“Yes, mom.”

**XXXX**

“Can we go over the pictures now?” Cassidy asked, while pushing her nearly empty dinner plate away from her.

The four of them have spent the last half hour eating Cara’s wonderful boeuf bourguignon and discussing how their day was. The twins also used the time to get Andy all caught up on their lives for the past two weeks, even though they had talked to one another on the phone at least three times since their date to Coney Island.

“Have you finished your homework?” Miranda questioned her daughters. 

Before the girls could even attempt to lie, Miranda raised her eyebrow up in warning.

“No…” They muttered.

“But we don’t have much left to do,” Caroline added.

“Then it won’t take you long to finish it, hm?”

Twins pouted and nodded their heads sullenly. 

“Help us put everything away, then you go finish your homework.”

“Yes, mom.”

The four of them got up from the kitchen table and began clearing the table. Caroline and Cassidy picked up their empty plates along with their mom’s and Andy’s, while Andy picked up the white Le Creuset cast iron dutch oven. Miranda, carrying the drinking glasses and remaining utensils, followed behind them into the kitchen. As Cassidy rinsed off the dishes and Caroline loaded them in the dishwasher, Miranda and Andy moved with ease around one another as they put away the leftovers. 

During one of her returns from putting the leftover boeuf bourguignon in the fridge, Andy nearly collided with Miranda. In order to avoid the collision, Andy wrapped an arm around the older woman to pull her closer and twirled her away from the girls. Miranda let out a surprised gasp as the front of her body pressed against Andy’s.

“Whoa! Nice save, Andy!” Caroline proclaimed.

Andy winked at Caroline and said,”If you think that’s nice, watch this.”

Andy put her hand on Miranda’s waist, grabbed her hand, and assumed a waltz position. 

“Follow my lead?”

Miranda nodded her head in affirmation. Andy grinned and started to lead Miranda in a waltz around the kitchen. As soon as they came to an opening between the kitchen table and island, Andy twirled Miranda away from her before gently pulling her back into her arms. Their little dance quickly moved from the kitchen towards the hallway leading towards the downstairs sitting room and foyer. Caroline and Cassidy follow closely behind, with Cassidy holding her cell phone out to record the moment. They watched in awe, as the couple danced beautifully together. The two older women seamlessly glided down the hallway, like they’ve been waltzing together for years.

As their little waltz came to an end, Andy twirled Miranda away then back into her arms again before dipping her, causing Miranda to let out a loud, joyous laugh. The breathtaking beauty before her eyes and the electrifying energy surrounding them pushed Andy to lean down and capture Miranda’s soft lips with her own. Remembering that they had an audience, Andy tried to keep the kiss as kid friendly as possible. She did her best to keep the desire and lust at bay, even though all she wanted was to give into it. The teasing between Miranda and her throughout the day, along with how much she can feel Miranda vibrating with need in her arms, did not help one bit. Groaning internally, Andy righted Miranda and pulled away from the kiss to rest her forehead against Miranda’s, as they caught their breath.

Loud applause from the kitchen’s entryway brought the two women out of their private reverie. Miranda, not yet ready to break complete contact with Andrea, turned in the younger woman’s arms to acknowledge her daughters. Andy, feeling the same way, wrapped both arms around Miranda’s waist and discreetly pulled the woman closer to her.

“That was so cool!” Cassidy exclaimed.

“Yeah! Could you teach us that?” Caroline asked the two women.

“Sure! If we have time tonight or we can do it at a different time,” Andy responded.

Miranda, with a smile on her lips, nodded her head in agreement. “Yes, Bobbseys. We can talk about dance lessons **_after_ **you’ve completed your homework.”

Caroline and Cassidy groaned in displeasure. “Mo-om…”

“You’re welcome to stand here and complain, Bobbseys, but it doesn’t get you any closer to see the pictures Andrea had graciously developed for us.”

The girls, remembering the pictures, immediately ran towards the stairs and loudly dashed up the stairs towards their bedrooms. 

“Have I mentioned that I am raising elephants?” Miranda stated in displeasure as soon as the bedroom door slammed shut upstairs.

Andy chuckled softly near Miranda’s ears, causing the older woman to shudder slightly at the chill running down her spine. Seeing and feeling the light shudder, Andy grinned and nuzzled her face into the crook of Miranda’s neck. The older woman let out a soft sigh and leaned her head to the side to give Andy more room. Taking advantage of the given opportunity, Andy planted soft kisses along Miranda’s shoulder and neck. Feeling Miranda’s pulse beating rapidly, she gave the spot a gentle nibble before lightly sucking on it.

“Andrea…”

“Yes?” Andy whispered into Miranda’s ear. 

Not waiting or expecting a response from the woman in her arms, Andy proceeded to teasingly nibble on Miranda’s ear and tugged her earlobe. As her mouth focused on the white haired woman’s ear and neck, Andy trailed one of her hands up to brush her fingers teasingly along Miranda’s breasts. The touch was so faint and tantalizing that Miranda ached for more of the younger woman’s touch.

“Andrea…”

“Would you like me to touch you, Miranda?’

“Yes…”

Upon hearing the consenting answer, Andy ran her thumb across one of Miranda’s breasts, putting more pressure on the hardened nipple, causing Miranda to let out a low, throaty moan. Emboldened by the moan, Andy slipped her hand into the front opening of Miranda’s shirt and behind the lacy bra to take hold of the soft, yet firm breast into her hand. Eyes closed, Miranda arched into the arousing touch.

“God… Look at you,” Andy hissed out softly. “Look at how _enticing_ you look, Miranda.”

Miranda opened her eyes to find them standing in front of the mirror that’s hung in her foyer. She wasn’t even sure when they had moved from where they were originally. Miranda can barely register their surroundings. Her brain was clouded with arousal and her body was inflamed with need from the brunette’s hot, but soft lips against her neck and the maddening hand that’s tenderly squeezing her breast. 

“I hadn’t planned on touching you like this at least not until after our third date,” Andy said quietly into Miranda’s ear. “But after all the teasing today, I just couldn’t resist. I mean how could I, when you look like **_this_ **.”

Miranda focused her aroused brain more on the reflection in front of her. The sight of her docile, needy body against the brunette’s only heightened her arousal. Her cheeks are flushed from the heat of lust and arousal and her normally icy, blue eyes have darken to midnight blue. The buttons on her white button up shirt was unbuttoned to her waist, another thing she didn’t remember happening. One of Andrea’s hands was teasing her breasts and hardened nipples, she would move from one to the other. Squeezing the breast in the palm of her hand, then plucking the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Andrea’s other hand was playing with the top of her pants, taunting her with the possibility of it going lower and giving her the release her body is aching for.

“Andrea… Please...”

“What do you need, Miranda?” Andrea hotly asked in the woman’s ear.

So wound up, Miranda decided to take matters into her own hand and took hold of Andrea’s hand to push it down her pants to where she needed it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm sorry this took so long. I didn't intend to take this long of a break but everything just became too much and this ended up laying at the wayside. I had actually finished this a while back but didn't realize it was finished until I finally had time today to read through it again and trying to work on it.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe during these tough times. Remember to take sometime for yourself too! Relax, enjoy a good fic or book.

There is only one word that can describe Miranda Priestly right now and that would be ‘frustrated’. Just as she was heading towards relief from Andrea’s dangerous lips and blazing fingers, her daughters, having finished with their schoolwork, had decided it was time to review the photos and possibly squeeze in the promised dance lesson. She loves her daughters and she enjoys spending time with them, she especially enjoys the interactions between Andrea and her daughters; however, she wished they had better timing; like five or ten more minutes. Granted, they shouldn’t have been doing what they were doing while standing in her front foyer, for their first time no less! Knowing that still doesn’t help with the frustration she was feeling at that moment. Her brain is still slightly clouded with arousal and if she closed her eyes she can still feel Andrea’s lips along her neck and shoulder. Just the thought of it causes her body to tingle. Letting out a big sigh, Miranda quickly finished washing and drying her hands before going back out to join her daughters and Andrea in the den.

Miranda entered the den to find her three favorite people sitting close together on the sofa, with her daughters cuddling on either side of Andrea. The sight just warms her heart and reminds her that this is where she wants to be. 

“Well, is there room for me on the sofa too or do I have to sit over there by myself?” She teased, with her eyebrow raised. 

“I saved just the spot for you,” Andrea retorted as she pats her lap suggestively. 

Miranda rolled her eyes, while Caroline and Cassidy giggled and nodded their heads in agreement. When neither of her daughters moved away from Andrea’s sides, she walked closer and stood in front of them with her arms crossed. The girls grinned and cuddled closer into Andrea’s side, while Andrea returned Miranda’s disgruntled look with a challenging one of her own.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Miranda let out a quiet huff and gingerly sat down on Andrea’s lap with her back to the brunette. What she didn’t expect when she had sat down was Andrea unexpectedly pulling her further into her lap, making her sit flush against Andrea's front, then her daughters wrapping one of their arms around her front. 

“Seriously, girls?” Miranda said in mock annoyance.

“Yes!” Caroline and Cassidy uttered simultaneously. “Group hug!”

Andrea nodded her head in agreement as she wrapped her arms tighter around Miranda’s waist. 

“And Miranda? There’s always a space for you on my lap,” Andrea whispered quietly into her ear.

**XXXX**

“Okay, I was thinking we can make a game out of these pictures we took,” Andy said, while pulling out four envelopes. Meanwhile, the three Priestly women impatiently, but eagerly, looked at Andy, waiting for her to further explain. 

“Do move at a glacial pace, Andrea,” Miranda teasingly groused. “You know how that  _ thrills _ me.”

Grinning, Andy winked at Miranda before focusing back at the girls. “SO, in order to make sure we see everyone’s picture and compare to see if we have taken a similar picture, we will do this like a card game where each of us will lay down one picture at a time on the table. There will be no skipping pictures, we will all go in the order it was taken and will take a few minutes to examine them.”

“What do we do if we like someone else's picture?” Caroline asked.

“Or if we like our own picture?” Cassidy added.

“We can make a like pile and label them if you’d like,” Andy responded. “Then I can take them to the picture place and have them develop another one if needed.”

“Oh! Could we do a scrapbook with them?” Cassidy excitedly asked.

“Yeah! We can make a scrapbook that contains all of our outings,” Caroline chimed in with the same excitement as her twin.

“And a scrapbook of things we do together!” Cassidy continued.

Andy smiled at the girls’ enthusiasm, then turned to look at Miranda with her eyebrow arched in question.

“I don’t see why we can’t,” Miranda answered with a smile of her own.

“Yes!”

**XXXX**

“Look! Here is a picture of mom eating the funnel cake!” Caroline declared as she waved the picture she had taken during their trip to Coney Island in the air. 

“Oh! Good one Caro! You managed to capture it when she has powdered sugar on her nose!” Cassidy giggled, while pointing at the picture.

Andy reached out for the picture to take a closer look and couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Miranda was in that picture. The woman is always beautiful, but to be caught unaware like this was just precious. 

“If that picture leaves this house, you will be grounded until you’re 30, Bobbsey,” Miranda threatened, while trying to hide her blush, gave her daughters her infamous glare.

“What? You can’t do that!” Caroline argued defiantly.

“Yeah! We’ll be adults, so you can’t ground us!” Cassidy supplied.

“Would you girls like to test the theory?” Miranda questioned, with her eyebrow raised in challenge. 

Both girls went quiet, then looked at each other, silently communicating in their ‘twin speak.’ One would make a face, while the other would shake their head in disagreement. During the twins deliberation, Miranda and Andy shared amused looks while they watched the girls communicate with one another. Andy took the opportunity to lean in closer to Miranda and whispered, “you look adorable in this picture,” causing Miranda to blush once again. Before Andy can lean in to kiss Miranda, she felt eyes piercing into her. Tearing her eyes away from Miranda, she came into contact with two pairs of eyes that were focused on her. She instantly knew what they were thinking with their little evil smirks.

“Oh no! Nope! Nuh-uh. No way,” Andy adamantly shook her head. “Not going to happen.”

“Come on, Andy!”

“Yeah, Andy! It’s not like mom can ground you.”

Andy snorted and chuckled. “Oh, I’m sure your mom will find out a way to  _ ground _ me. And with my luck, it would probably be until I’m 60 or 70!”

Smirking, Miranda gently patted Andy on the cheek. “I always knew you are smart, Andrea.”

The girls groaned out loud as they slumped down into the piles of pillows they had created on the floor. 

“You’re no fun mom.”

“If you want fun, Bobbsey, I can bring out the pictures of the two of you potty training. I’m sure-”

“No!” Caroline and Cassidy yelled simultaneously. 

“Shall we move on to the next photo then?” Miranda questioned.

The girls nodded their heads then reached for the next photo in their stack. 

“This is the last one,” Caroline stated.

“Could we have the dance lesson next then?’ Cassidy asked.

Miranda, already knowing the time, glanced down at her wristwatch anyways. “It’s nearing bedtime Bobbseys, we’ll have to table the dance lesson for another time.” 

Both girls let out unhappy groans and pouts. “But Mo...Om…” Cassidy began.

“Not tonight,” Miranda responded firmly. She gave a stern look to both girls, stopping them from any further arguments. They both let out a sigh and said, ‘yes, mom.’

“Can we do it this weekend?” Caroline asked, with a hopeful look on her face. 

Miranda glanced over at Andy to see what she thinks, only to find the brunette shrugging her shoulders in response. “I have some articles to write up, but other than that I’m free.”

“Very well, we will plan for Saturday evening,” Miranda said. “Now, go prepare for bed Bobbseys. I’ll be up shortly to tuck you in.”

Caroline and Cassidy both cheered in happiness before moving over to give their mom and Andy a hug.

“Good night Andy.”

“Good night my little imps.”

As the girls left the room, Miranda looked back over at Andy. “Stay?”

“Yes, of course. I can stay a little longer.”

“No, I meant stay the night,” Miranda stated. “We don’t have to do anything, I just want you near.”

Smiling softly, Andy pulled Miranda closer to her. “Yes, of course I will. I’m not ready to let you go yet either.”


End file.
